


Bite Me

by Pillow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow/pseuds/Pillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short. Based loosely on tonight's episode [05-01-13]. Also, I felt compelled to write this because there were a lot of "Bite me" .gifs on my dash. So. Yeah. Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

"Bite me."

It isn't something to be taken literally, and he would have expected him to know that by now. How many years had they known each other and he'd heard him say that, and not meant it in a literal sense? But even so, there was Cas, raising an eyebrow at him and moving closer.

"If you insist," he says, his tone completely serious. And Dean doesn't really expect him to do it, but there he is, getting in his personal space and suddenly his teeth are on his shoulder.

"GOD DAMN IT CAS! I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!"


End file.
